Quem disse que ser monitor era bom One Short
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Ele sempre se perguntou o que era de tão bom em ser monitor, as pessoas pareciam sempre desrespeitar os monitores, mas logo ele descobre o que é bom em ser um monitor de Hogwarts


**Quem disse que ser monitor era bom?**

Quando eu era criança eu ouvia meu irmão Gui falar sobre ser monitor, eu ficava fascinado de como ele falava em monitorar os corredores da escola, de como ele colocava ordem nas pessoas fazendo elas verem que estavam fazendo algo errado, Gui era um dos irmãos que eu mais gostava, ele demonstrava força que nenhum dos meus outros irmãos demonstrava freqüentemente, Carlinhos só era assim quando falavam dos animais mágicos que ele aprendia nas classes de trato de criaturas mágicas, Percy eu não o entendia, ele não se pareciam em nada com os meus irmãos, parecia que ele não se ajustava, os gêmeos como previsto eram desordeiros, não havia uma brincadeira na Toca que não tivesse os nomes deles, mas de certa forma todos eles demonstravam uma certa tendência para alguma coisa, até mesmo Gina que era mais nova tinha uma certa tendência para dano e sair impune que ele não entendia, mas voltando ao que eu estava falando antes de me perder em pensamentos.

Eu pensava que ser monitor era como ser um herói para os alunos, afinal Gui era um dos melhores e até mesmo os professores falavam dele, mas depois de ver como Percy tinha sido monitor, eu fiquei me perguntando freqüentemente o que as pessoas viam nos monitores, os gêmeos achavam que tínhamos alvo nas costas dizendo "problemas" ou "vitimas", eu só não perdi a paciência com eles por causa de Harry, não entendo como meu amigo consegue colocar aqueles dois na linha, mas ele conseguia.

As vezes eu penso que Harry faria um monitor melhor do que eu.

Mas Harry mesmo me falou que ele não tinha jeito para isso, ele parecia querer seguir os passos do pai dele, eu não o invejo, afinal eu também ajudo ele a quebrar as maiorias das regras que existe nessa escola, até mesmo minha Mione quebra, embora temos que ouvir ela reclamar durante meia hora antes de que quebrássemos uma regra, mas ela sempre estava sorrindo de forma marota como a gente.

Se contássemos para os professores que ela era a cabeça por trás de todas as brincadeiras que andam acontecendo na escola, era provável que internariam a mim e Harry, como ela poderia criar feitiços para trocar os uniformes dos alunos de meninos para meninas e meninas para meninos e não ser pega pelos professores era um mistério para a gente.

Mas a pergunta que vive me rondando agora e, quem disse que ser monitor era bom? Com certeza Percy achava o máximo ser monitor, Merlin que ele nunca viu uma função tão chata na vida, ter para ajudar aqueles anãozinhos para chegar na torre (eu sinceramente não me lembro de ter aquele tamanho no meu primeiro ano), fazer relatório gigantescos sobre o comportamento dos alunos que deixam os próprios bravos conosco e ainda temos que informar cada mês aos professores sobre conflitos e coisas que acontecem entre as casas, nem mesmo o banheiro dos monitores vale a pena o trabalho, ainda mais quando Harry me conta que Murta que geme vive invadindo para ver os monitores tomando banho, por Merlin que a menina não conseguiu um namorado para ver ela desconta nos monitores nos últimos cinqüenta e tantos anos? Aquela fantasma e pervertida que tem que ser banida dessa escola.

Mas eu voltei a me distrair, como eu nome de Merlin eu aceitei um cargo assim? Agora ele entendia porque Gui e tão determinado, ou porque Percy adorava tanto isso, era um trabalho enfadonho, chato, irritante e com certeza cansativo.

Será que Mcgonagall trocaria a monitoria pelo quadribol? Tudo bem que Harry era o capitão e Merlin sabe que o cara e tão obcecado quanto eu sou no jogo, mas pelo menos eu estaria no ar, se distraindo e xingando os sonserinos até o meu queixo cair.

E claro que depois eu teria que pedir desculpas para Draco, mas ver a cara daquelas cobras vendo eles perderem era a melhor parte do jogo, mas acho que ela nunca me daria a capitania, eu não teria a coragem que Harry tem para falar com o pessoal, fazer estratégias e criar passes tudo bem, mas falar com o pessoal? Eu nem falo com pessoas fora do circulo de amigos que tenho.

Talvez eu ainda não achei o que ser monitor seja tão bom.

Pelo menos eu faço as rondas com a Mione, já pensou, fazer ronda com Parkinson? Eu não conseguiria dormir depois de uma noite dessas.

Eu olho para ela, ela parecia desfrutar este trabalho tanto, por que eu não posso achar a graça que ela tem nesse trabalho? Por que este trabalho tem que ser chato para mim? As nossas brigas andaram se envolvendo sobre isso, ela quer que eu tenha mais responsabilidade, eu mesmo acho que preciso fazer isso também, mas cuidar dos corredores da escola não e bem uma coisa segura, se os comensais aparecessem e só tivessem eles ali, como em nome de Merlin eles defenderiam a escola sozinhos?

E claro que se Harry fosse monitor ele vaporizava os comensais como os últimos que teimaram em tentar machucar Gina.

Hermione me manda um olhar estranho, o que será que ela esta pensando? Eu vejo o mapa do maroto, Harry tinha me emprestado para ajudar na ronda, embora ele me fizesse prometer não usar nas pessoas que nos conhecemos, eu ainda tinha que conferir quem estava fora depois do toque de recolher.

Hellen e Draco estavam comemorando quase dois anos de namoro na torre de astronomia, Samantha e Collin estavam em uma sala onde tinha desenhos de uma câmera fotográfica, eu não queria saber que tipo de fotos aqueles dois estavam tirando, Luna e Neville estavam NAS ESTUFAS? Com um frio desses os dois vão namorar la fora? Merlin que ele não seria este corajoso, mas o Longbotton anda bem valente ultimamente.

Hermione me encara de novo e eu olho para o mapa, Merlin que ele daria tudo para estar na sala comunal com ela enrolada nos seus braços em frente ao fogo, mas olhando para o mapa ele vê que Harry e Gina já tiveram esta idéia.

Sortudos.

Mas um nome me chamou a atenção no mapa, Michael Conner parecia estar com uma menina em uma sala ali próximo, eu indico para Hermione que lança feitiços em mim e depois nela, como ela poderia lançar feitiços de invisibilidade e silencioso ao mesmo tempo eu nunca descobriria.

Emboscamos eles e tiramos dez pontos de cada por estarem fora depois do toque de recolher, eu queria era bater no Conner até ele virar farelo depois do cartão estúpido que ele mandou para minha irmã, mas ver o olhar de horror que o menino dá sempre que Harry esta em uma sala já era reconfortante.

Mas por que em nome de Merlin a menina que ele estava parecia pálida e ao mesmo tempo chorosa? Se ela tivesse lá por vontade dela e ser pega era só uma questão de infortúnio e não um caso tão melodramático, eu vejo Conner mandar um olhar para a minha Mione e para a menina, como se ele estivesse avaliando as duas, ele ESTAVA AVALIANDO A MINHA MIONE? Eu vejo a menina soluçar, algo realmente não era certo, quando tento falar com a menina, ela se assusta, que raios Conner estava fazendo com a menina?

Antes mesmo que eu pensasse, minha varinha estava na minha mão e eu estava apontando diretamente no pescoço de Conner o fazendo se levantar nas pontas do pés.

-RONY –Hermione fala preocupada, mas eu sei que o moleque fez algo, eu evito usar isso, mas Harry tinha sido inflexível para que eu aprendesse legimência.

Eu não precisei ir tão longe.

Eu o joguei com um único feitiço, não me lembro qual era, mas em um minuto Conner estava tentando pegar a varinha dele e apontar para a minha Mione e a próxima coisa que sabemos e que ele estava grudado na parede.

Do outro lado do corredor.

A quatro metros da gente.

Mione me encara novamente com medo, Merlin o que eu fiz? Ela esta assustada de mim, eu jamais faria algo que Conner faria, eu nunca forçaria ela a isso como aquele fedelho estava tentando fazer naquela menina.

Mas eu também deveria ter falado algo antes de banir o idiota e não parecer um lunático assassino na frente da Mione.

Suspiro cansado ao ver a carranca dela.

Eu teria que explicar.

-Leve a Srta Milleris para Madame Pomfrey que eu irei levar ele para o diretor –Mione não se moveu, eu não queria fazer isso com ela, mas era preciso, com apenas uma torcida das nossas proteções, ela viu o que eu vi, eu pode ver o rosto dela ir de vermelho para branco e depois para um intenso vermelho que eu só vi poucas vezes.

Quando ela estava prestes a quase matar alguém.

Antes mesmo que ela pudesse dar dois passos, eu a abracei e ela viu nos meus olhos tudo que eu queria transmitir, ela me manda um sorriso forçado e conversa com a menina enquanto eu arrasto aquele idiota dali.

-Com sorte você vai apenas receber uma advertência do diretor, mas saiba que vamos estar de olho em você... E você vai desejar estar em Azkaban quando Harry souber o que eu vi na sua mente –eu vejo o moleque estremecer e tentar me contar uma mentira, eu apenas fixo meu ódio nele e ele desiste de qualquer argumento que ele tinha.

O diretor me assegurou que ele levaria o assunto nas suas próprias mãos, ele sorri ao ouvir os retratos dos fundadores sugerirem o feitiço de castração, agora ele entendia de onde vinha o senso de justiça e honra de Harry.

Ele só não esperou ter que repetir aquela historia muitas vezes aquela noite.

Ele estava para chegar no salão comunal quando eu ouço meu nome, Mione vinha correndo até mim, quando eu ia falar algo, ela me puxa para um beijo que faz a senhora gorda falar.

-Merlin, garotos, procurem um lugar para este tipo de atividade –ela manda um sorriso maroto para a gente e fala –A sala do quinto andar esta vaga –antes mesmo que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, Mione me puxa para a tal sala.

Até chegarmos lá, paramos quatro vezes porque Hermione parecia exigir mais beijos de mim.

O que esta acontecendo com o mundo?

Chegamos na tal sala, mas eu não posso registrar nada nela, Hermione praticamente lançava feitiços na porta as cegas e conjurava uma cama para a gente.

ISSO TUDO AINDA ME BEIJANDO.

Como ela consegue?

Finalmente ela se separa de mim e me abraça, eu fico em choque por um tempo e claro eu não sou um bom pensador, mas assim que me reúno eu pergunto.

-Certo amor... Eu sei que tivemos uma certa pressa de adrenalina por termos pego o desgraçado no ato... Mas... Por que tudo isso? –Hermione ri e fala em um tom sedutor.

-Por ser o meu cavaleiro de armadura que protege as moças indefesas –Eu sinceramente não entendo nada, mas não adianta nada raciocinar agora já que ela esta me beijando novamente.

Aquela noite seria inesquecível.

No dia seguinte acordo com a cabeça a mil, não sabia onde estava, por que minhas roupas estavam no chão e por que no nome de Merlin, Hermione estava ronronando como uma gata no sono dela?

Pense Ronald.

Pense de novo.

Aconteceu algo ontem?

Pelas nossas roupas aconteceu.

Não isso seu imbecil, antes.

Certo, eles estavam patrulhando de novo naqueles corredores e tal, usando o mapa, eu estava me questionando porque em nome de Merlin queria esta tarefa.

Quando aconteceu.

Conner.

Espero que o diretor tenha expulsado o garoto da escola se não eu vou o matar.

Depois dos Grifinórios, Lufa-lufas, Corvinais e até mesmo Sonserinos se souberem o que ele fez.

Draco ainda sabe algumas maldições bem sórdidas.

Mas como e que eu vim parar aqui e ficar assim com a Mione?

Pense Ronald.

Pense mais.

Ah sim.

O beijo.

Senhora gorda.

Quatro paradas para beijos.

Sala do quinto andar.

Feitiços.

Mione.

Certo, agora a lembrança ficou nítida, ela falou que você era o cavaleiro de armadura dela e que salva donzelas em perigo.

Isso não soa familiar?

Harry nunca saberia sobre isso, não depois de eu zoar com a cara dele este tempo todo por causa da Gina.

Merlin que horas eram?

Um relógio? Eu não me lembro de ter um relógio assim aqui quando entramos.

Hermione ronrona de novo.

E claro, só ela deveria ter conjurado para que acordássemos antes de todo mundo acordar.

Então por que marca dez e meia da manhã?

Nós acordamos geralmente as seis.

MERLIN.

-Mione... Amor... Acorda... –ela abre um dos olhos e sorri para mim, Merlin que eu tenho que me esforçar para não a beijar agora mesmo e não sair dessa sala por uma semana.

-Bom dia amor –ela se espreguiça e eu vejo suas curvas, Merlin que ela sabia me deixar doido –dormiu bem meu cavaleiro? –ela fala sorrindo, mas eu suspiro e falo, ela começaria a gritar assim que soubesse.

-Dormi sim minha linda... Acho que dormimos até demais –eu aponto para o relógio.

Nenhuma reação.

Ainda nada.

Ela ficou pálida?

Ela sempre foi linda quando se bronzeia, mas quando estamos na escola a pele dela e sempre clara.

Ela definitivamente esta ficando pálida.

Será que agora ela grita?

Acho que agora.

-Acho que perdemos o café da manhã –ela fala cansada.

-Acho que sim –eu falo desconcertado, o que estava acontecendo.

-Então temos alguns minutos antes de ir para as aulas –ela se abraçou a mim e voltou a dormir.

Ela voltou a dormir?

Certo Ronald, se ela quer dormir abraçada a você, então que seja.

Vamos dormir.

O grito veio.

-ACORDAMOS TARDE? MERLIN ONDE EU TAVA COM A CABEÇA PARA DORMIR DEMAIS? ACORDE RONALD, TEMOS QUE NÓS APRESSAR, SE VISTA E NÃO OUSE ME OLHAR ASSIM, TEMOS QUE IR AGORA MESMO –

Onde ela aprendeu feitiço para se vestir? Eu sabia que ela fazia para tirar, mas colocar?

Chegamos no salão principal, algumas pessoas estavam um tanto agitadas, mas os nossos amigos apenas sorriam para a gente, eu tentava ficar na boa, mas Mione parecia uma pilha de nervos, tentei massagear suas costas e logo ela começou a relaxar.

Até que o diretor falou.

-Vejo que nossos monitores chegaram bem a tempo de ouvir o anuncio que tenho para eles –todas as cabeças se viram para a gente.

A Mione esta rígida.

Vamos ser expulsos?

A Mione vai me matar.

Mas o que foi isso?

Por que todo mundo esta batendo palmas? Por que Mione esta me beijando assim? POR QUE EM NOME DE MERLIN EU NÃO ESTOU ENTENDENDO NADA?

Acho que eu não presto atenção mesmo.

-Sr Ronald Weasley, o senhor poderia subir até aqui? –Certo, se vou ser expulso, então por que o povo esta aplaudindo? Por que Mione age como eu estou virando ministro, eu fecho meus olhos quando chego perto do diretor e...

Uma placa?

Por que estou recebendo uma placa?

Leia a placa seu imbecil.

Serviços prestados para a escola? Ajudando na integridade e na segurança da escola? Mas eu, Harry e Mione quebramos quase todas.

Hermione e eu devemos ter quebrado as ultimas ontem.

Mas o premio falava por ajudar uma aluna e ensinar alunos sobre não abusar de seus dons.

Eu fiz isso?

Então a memória de Conner ontem voltou a minha mente.

Isso quer dizer que o bastardo ainda estava em Hogwarts?

Eu vou matar ele.

Mas o olhar de Harry me mostra.

Conner foi expulso.

E teve uma boa festa de despedida.

Estilo maroto/Potter.

Uma pena que não estávamos lá para ver.

Uma pena mesmo?

Eu olho para Mione.

Ela sorri para mim.

Não.

Não foi uma pena nada.

Valeu a pena cada minuto.

Guardo a placa no bolso e me viro para o diretor.

-Só fiz meu trabalho como monitor da escola, professor –agora eu entendo.

Realmente entendo porque os monitores são tão importantes.

Só espero que os gêmeos não descubram que estou gostando.

Ou a gina.

Ou harry.

Qualquer um.

Menos ela.

A minha Mione.

A mulher que me ensinou finalmente.

O porque era bom ser monitor.

E amar uma.

**Homenagem:**

**Este one short vai para uma garota que eu poderia dizer... sem ela eu não estaria aqui...**

**Ela foi uma força que me ajudou a me levantar em várias ocasiões..**

**Por isso que eu te amo por demais piquena...**

**saiba que sempre te levarei no coração...**

**Minha doce ****Julia Moony Weasley**

**Eu te amo por demais linda... Se lembre sempre que estarei sempre aqui pra vc...**

**te amo muito...**


End file.
